


The Horrific Slave Life of Stiles

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Teen Wolf Dark Slave AU Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Slavery, Animal Play, Bestiality, Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles, Branding, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Collars, Desperation, Diapers, Doggy Style, Forced Orgasm, Human Experimentation, Incest, Leashes, M/M, Master/Slave, Medical Procedures, Object Insertion, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Scat, Sex Toys, Slavery, Video Tapping, Watersports, ass eating, baby talk, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you either become a slave or a master, Stiles finds himself the slave of his his teacher, Adrian Harris. Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles looked up at the calender hanging above Master's dresser. It wasn't the easiest to see with only moonlight to read by, but he could see the day's date. Today marked one year. One year as a slave. It didn't mater though, this wasn't like a an old fashioned prison sentence, at least there you could count the years till being released, this was slavery, and slavery was permanent.

The clock on the way said four and since today was a Saturday who knew when Master would get up. Stiles squirmed a little, unable to sleep. When he was still an unmarked teen living at home he could have just turned over, but that wasn't possible now. He squirmed a little more, hoping he hadn't woke up his fellow slave, Isaac.

\---------------------------------------

Everyone who actually knew Stiles before thought he was destined to be a Master. Scott believed this, Stiles father believed this, Stiles himself believed this. He was strong willed, one of the best defining qualities a Master could have, and it helped that he had a cruel streak that showed its ugly head now and then. So when Stiles learned he was given slave status, he was shocked, outraged, terrified, disbelieving, a hundred different emotions and thoughts fighting for control of him at once.

Waiting in line to be collared, he let his always running mind go through all the scenarios he never thought would apply to him. To say he was scared was an understatement, but most of all he was humiliated. Going home afterwards was the hardest part, disappointing his father with the news. And while his dad tried not to show it, he definitely was disappointed. His dad had planned on giving him the house slave, Derek, as a present for becoming a master. Now instead he would be handing his son off in the morning to another man. A man around his own age, a man who hated Stiles guts, Adrian, Stiles's teacher.

\----------------------

When Stiles awoke next the sun was out, but still only an hour and a half had passed. He heard Isaac and knew he was still dozing, which was good. Stiles moved a little again, he just couldn't get comfortable on the floor this morning. He figured it had to be the fact today was the one year mark, it couldn't be this contraption he was in, he'd been in it many times before, enough times for it to feel natural. It wasn't a complicated device, it was a two headed dildo, one end shoved far up his ass, the other end far up Isaac's ass. Then to make sure it stayed in place they wore a leather harness like sleeve which wrapped around their hips and groins, keeping them secured together.

Stiles couldn't help but wonder if today was going to bring any new slaves. He and Isaac had been left at home yesterday when the Ceremony was held, and Adrian could have easily bought another slave, or even two. It would be really nice if he'd bought a slave girl, but Stiles knew that wouldn't happen, couldn't happen, it was against the law. Masters can only own slaves of the same gender. Although due to some research he'd done when still a free teenage he knew there were a few loopholes around it.

Stiles reached down with his finger and circled the enlarged dark colored skin which surrounded his nipples. The nipples and the surrounding skin was extra sensitive; since coming here his nipples had almost doubled in sized and tripled in sensitivity. Master had a thing about playing with science, and it wasn't hard to change the biology of a slave with all the drugs and pills and injections the Slavemart's carried now. Master Adrian must have spent a fortune on all the chrugs (drugs which change body) he'd bought to use on them. Stiles didn't have female breasts, their were chrugs out there that could produce just that, but his were still fully male, they were just enlarged and able to produce milk whenever Master desired. Stiles was just glad that Master hadn't changed any thing else yet, though many times through the year he'd threaten to have many inches removed from Stiles unusually large dick. It was still just a threat though, a fear technique, Stiles figured. Or at least he hoped.

\--------------------------------------------------

One of Stiles's favorite toys growing up was the family slave. His father always kept one at the house and one at work, and in his formative years, birth through eleven years old, the family slave was Peter Hale, but Stiles grew up calling him Pee. It wasn't til his tenth birthday that Stiles's father allowed him to start giving the slave orders. Before that the slave was in charge, like a babysitter for when his father was not at home, and Stiles loved him like a second father. Peter was treated more human than slave. He was still a slave though, having a wardrobe of all thongs; mostly purple and see-through. He also had a been branded on the right breast with 'Property of Stilinski'.

On Stiles eleventh birthday, his father sold his office slave and made Peter his new office slave. He had already purchased a new house slave, one that was young and had just graduated SST (Slave School Training). The new slave's name was Derek, and it was Peter's nephew.

Derek was bought to be more of Stiles's slave than his father's. Mr. Stilinski gave Stiles full control over Derek, to begin preparing him how to have a slave in the real world, even if it was still at an early age. He wasn't officially Stiles's though, by law Stiles was too young to own a slave, but Stiles was as close to being his full on Master as the law would allow. For his Chosen date, to celebrate Stiles being made a master, Mr. Stilinski was going to give Derek officially over to him, however that couldn't happen now.

Stiles was pretty well immediately obsessed with Derek. Growing up Peter had been more paternal (also sarcastic, and quite a bit of a dick, which Stiles's dad let him get away with), but Derek was more like a new toy, Stiles's favorite toy from that day til the day Stiles himself was made into a toy.

His first year of having Derek he'd make him to ridiculous things since Stiles thought it was funny, and one of those things was drinking Stiles's urine. Stiles's always had his toy drink his piss, and when ever Scott came over he'd have him use Derek as a urinal too.

By age thirteen Stiles hit puberty. That's when Stiles really started to see how useful Derek was. A toy who he could fuck, or get a blowjob from. He explored his sexuality with Derek, and while he most definitely liked chicks, he didn't mind using Derek as if he were a chick, nothing gay about that right, at least not for Stiles, its gay on Derek's part, but who cares, Derek was just a toy. Little did he know that Derek quickly grew to like all the sexual attention, nor did he learn that over the years Derek fell madly in love with him.

\---------------------------------

After arising drowsily from bed, their master set them free of the horrid dildo device. Stiles went directly onto his knees, knowing the schedule, and opened his mouth to allow the horrid morning urine from his master in. He got most of it down, but some of it sprayed onto his face and ran down his naked chest. This wasn't that uncommon, and Stiles figured more than likely it was done on purpose.

Stiles and Isaac followed Adrian down stairs to the kitchen where Master got out some cereal for himself, and then a bowl for each of his slaves. This completely threw Stiles, for while he sometimes let Isaac having regular food, he almost never allowed Stiles without a catch involved. Stiles food was usually placed in a dog bowl on the floor by the fridge, and came out of a bag. It was Slave-yums, brand-name slave food that was more or less dry dog food (it looked just like it) but with the vitamins and minerals that a slave needs to be kept healthy and happy, or so the bag claimed. How could any slave be happy with this food, especially with flavors like 'Spinach and Liver' 'Cabbage Surprise' and Stiles least favorite, and of course the one bought most often, 'Tuna, Regurgitated Chicken and Brussels Sprouts Surprise'. According to the bag this was the best tasting slave food there was, but of course the surprise was that they were lying.

The two slaves today were permitted to sit around the table and eat like normal human beings for a change, or somewhat normal. Isaac of course was given a spoon, but Master couldn't be too considerate to his favorite punishment toy, so he made Stiles eat it like a dog. He was use too this though, and he knew better than complain, even if his mind was telling him to do just that. Stiles wondered why Master Adrian always hated him so. Even as a slave he knew Master Adrian still had it out for him. It wasn't hard to figure that out when Isaac was treated so much better than he was.

After breakfast, as always, like clockwork, both slaves needed to empty their bowels. Since of course they weren't aloud to actually use a toilet, they both had to squat down like a dog on the newspaper in the corner and empty their rears there. Isaac had to piss, so Stiles opened his mouth since the rules were that he was Isaac's urinal also, and then Stiles went out through the doggy door and pissed outside, since of course Issac was to good to have to drink Stiles's piss in return.

The pissing outside or going on the newspaper didn't bother Stiles too much, but he missed toilet paper, since of course neither of them were allowed to use any. Stiles made the mistake of asking one day, and Master had told them to use their tongues on one another's anus's til they were clean. Needless to say Isaac was not very happy with Stiles over that one.

With both ends emptied, they headed upstairs to Master's room and waited for him to return.

\------------------------------

Adrian wasn't shy about letting them know their place the second they arrived to the old house as new slaves. Isaac was already in tears before Master Adrian stripped them of their clothes and old identities, and took full custody of them. By then Isaac was sobbing. Master Adrian didn't care for this and slapped Stiles across the face telling Stiles to shut his friend the hell up. First off Isaac wasn't a friend (he was more of an annoyance than anything, always trying to steel Scott's attention from him) and second off Stiles wasn't going to be treated this way. On impulse his hand immediately rose to strike his demonic teacher, now owner, right back, but his hand stopped halfway in the air, and the collar around his neck made him return it to his side.

Adrian seemed to enjoy watching the struggle between Stiles and the stupid collar, but was about to slap him again when Isaac finally managed to pull it together, his own collar taking half the credit, but fear was the main new motivator.

The day only continued to get worse. They were both showed their place, raped, and it started with blow jobs. Stiles was forced down on his knees as Master sat down on the couch. Stiles found himself with his head buried between his Masters legs, his lips running up and down the shaft of a man in his early thirties, mouth filled with the phallus organ, its head pounding against the entrance to his throat. With increasing speed and slurs yelled at him like 'slut' and 'whore', he pressed on, wanting nothing more than to just bite down until his master's dick was in two pieces, it would serve the guy right, but the collar decided otherwise. Finally the cock blew and Stiles was forced to swallow his first ever load of cum. Immediately he wanted to throw it back up, but was unable to.

The blowjob was bad, but it wasn't the worst. Stiles still remained defiant in his thoughts until that evening when he had a dick shoved up his tight, virgin ass for the first time ever, bringing an undeniable amount of pain that Stiles finally broke down into silent tears. This brought a smile to his Masters face as Stile's ass was filled with his masters seed. His master than told him something he would hear a lot over the next year, 'the rougher, the better'.

Stiles would watch then afterwards, when Master's sex drive was up and going again, and it would be Isaac's turn to go through the same ordeal. It appeared that first day that Master was gentler on his fellow slave, but Stiles just assumed he was mistaking.

At the end of that first night, naked, in pain, shivering from the cold and with no bed but a floor, Stiles and Isaac held each other tightly and slept like that, chest to chest on the floor, both in tears.

\------------------------

When their naked master returned to his room, he went straight to the large oak dresser that he had just for the slaves. All of their toys (and even a few humiliating outfits) were in there. Master slid open the top drawer which was filled with half of the collection of different butt plugs he had for them.

"Lets see Stiles, what should we give you to day" The dresser contained every kind of butt plug Stiles could imagine. Some were regular, typical ones, the majority of them were specialty ones that you couldn't get at a retail store like Walmart, Kmart or even Slavemart. The plugs were made from a number of materials ranging from glass and wood (wood was actually more comfortable than Stiles thought it would be) to silicone, rubber and steel. Some had unique shapes and patterns like the one painted like in a candy cane pattern. There were even ones with tails, Master had a lot of those. There were plugs with tails for a zoo full of animals, from horses, to dogs, to zebras, to tigers, to house cats, to pigs, to elephants, and on and on and on.Stiles hated the days he had to wear one of those, for the rule was he had to act like that creature all day long, so of course he most often got the pig tail plug. But on this day he got one he rarely got, just a simple, large blue one meaning it had no restrictions on it. Isaac who tended to get these easier plugs, got a dog's tail and once inserted he fell to his hands and knees. He released his best barking noise and wiggled his but so that the tail would wag behind.

Master next placed metal cock cages on them, followed by the chain leashes that connected to their collars. "As soon as I'm ready were going to be leaving. So go down and get in the car." The question in Stiles mind was where were they going.

\-----------------------

On stiles second day of enslavement he learned there was another living in the house with Master Adrian, his father. His father lived in the other bedroom on the second story. The man was old and senile. He was incredibly obese, mounds of wrinkled fat, and he was laying in the bed which he was confined to. It was clear that Master Adrian didnt like his father, even though he did take care of him, but that was going to change, the father was Stiles responsibility in many ways now. One of those ways was bathing the old man, but not with in a tub, instead spending hours licking every spot of the obese man clean, every spot of skin other than the face. Luckily he only had to do this once a week, but for a man who rarely got out of bed it was amazing how dirty he could get. And it was sick cause he never wiped himself after taking a shit.

On school days Stiles and Isaac went with Adrian to all his classes, waiting in the corner for whatever instructions Stiles and Isaac were given to do. It was usually just sitting there, very boring, although usually he had one of those tailed-plugs up his ass so he was moving around like a dog or pig or horse or whatever. Then there were the times when the class would be taking a test or doing work and Stiles would be forced to sit on his masters cock and ride it before everyone. Sometimes it was as simple as just blowing his master. Isaac would occasionally get some of the action, but it was mainly just Stiles.

\---------------------------

The car ride to their first destination took forever. Of course it didn't help that Stiles was ADHD and no longer took medicine for it. It also didn't help that Master was playing awful, old opera and show tunes over the cars stereo system.

When they finally reached the place Stiles knew exactly what was happening, and was so happy not only to have a break from the hideous noise Master called music, but also to have his collar taken off. It felt so good to have his neck freed, even if almost immediately it was replaced with a simple leather one that Master had bought each of them.

Instead of heading home, Master joyfully informed each of them he had a separate surprise for each of them, a gift on this joyous day. Stiles was not particularity happy with this at all, he couldn't think of a single time in which a surprise or a gift turned out to be a good thing for himself.

Stiles's surprise was to be first as he discovered when they stopped at St. Jude's Slave Hospital, the largest Slave hospital in the County. Stiles didn't like where this was going as Master checked him in and gave his leash to the nurse. Master then told him that he was ill and his Master was nice enough to be preemptive and have the surgery done before it got severe. The problem was Stiles was as healthy as a horse, or at least as healthy as one could be being a slave in such conditions. He wanted to argue, beg, anything but he found himself forced to stand there as he watched his master leave with Isaac crawling behind him.

Stiles was lead to a back room where the nurse wasted no time shooting him up with a tranquilizer and Stiles was out of it.


	2. Stiles 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles life as a slave is only getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed since the end of the first chapter.

Stiles had to piss badly, but he had to wait. Master was still asleep, and the plug was keeping him from being able to go. He couldn't just take the plug out hisself, of course not, that would be too easy, Master had to take it out for Stiles, that was the rule.

The need to piss grew worse as the seconds went by. It wasnt long before it was causing stomach pains. He gave in, crawled over to Master's bed and gently shook him awake.

"What" sneered Master.

"Wee, Wee" Stiles said, the pain and exhaustion evident in his voice. He never in his life had to go this badly before, or hold it in this long. 

"Fine" Master said and Stiles knew later he'd get in trouble for waking Master but this was an emergency. Master sat up, leaned over and pulled the plug out. As fast as he could crawl Stiles headed for the door, but halfway to it his bladder gave out and he found himself emptying it on the floor.

\-------------------------------- 

Four months passed before Stiles was awake once again. Four months he'd purpously been kept in a coma to allow the surgical changes to heal. Of course they could have healed just fine with Stiles concious, but Master wanted it this way. This way it would be completely healed and useable the next time Stiles was conscious.

Stiles felt over rested after he awoke in the hospital bed with his Master's eyes glaring down at him, and yet still very sleepy. His joints ached as he tried to move them, but that's what happens when your kept asleep for four months.

It didn't take long for the nurse to come in and tell them that the next morning Stiles would be premitted to go home. Stiles would have rather of stayed there in the hospital, but then it occured to him that Master had put him in here for surgery, and Stiles began to wonder what they had done to him. Before he could ask he fell back to sleep. 

The next time he awoke it was the next day, and he was no longer in the hospital bed, but spread out across the back seat of the car which was near home. 

"Master" Stiles said weakily from the back, and Master didn't respond. 

As Stiles sat up he first relazined he had nothing shoved up his ass which was a relief. He decided to check himself over, see if anything really had been changed. And when he found out what had been changed he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut Up" Master immediately barked out. And Stiles found his voice gone, and yet in his head he kept on screaming. No. No. No. It was gone and he wanted it back. How could Master have done this to him. Imbetween his legs was not the overly large cock and balls he once had, but in their place a hole, a pussy, or at least it looked like the pussies he'd seen on the web back when he was still free. It didn't matter though, he didnt wan't it. It was bad enough Master fucked him up the ass nonconstant, but this, no way he was going to be fucked up this new hole. He was slave though, whiether he wanted to or not he had no say in the deciosion.

\-------------------------------

Ten-thirty came and Master finally awoke. Stiles feared what his punishment was to be. Not only did he wake Master up, he feared Master might learn of his bladder accident. Stiles had done the best he could to hide the evidence, he had found some towels and wiped everything up. He'd tooken the stupid black plug and even shoved it back up his pussy himself so he didnt have to wake Master a second time. But still the smell was in the air, and Master had a way of knowing when Stiles screwed up.  

It'd been eight long months since Stiles had awoken to his altered body, and he still hated that foreign hole imbetween his legs as much as he had the first day. He hated how it felt, the pleasure it gave him, and that fact that it was always horny and hungry even when he wasnt. It was like he and hole were sharing the same body and the vagina had its own mind. He so missed his dick and balls, he would do anything to get them back, even though he knew it would never happen.

Master sat up, stirring awake Isaac who had been curled up next to him. He reached down and patted Stiles on the head like a little kid. "Dont wory baby, I wont punish you, not today at least." Master said. He got and headed for the bathroom, and when he returned he noticed his favorite slave had a case of morning wood. heading to the bathroom himself. 

"Utoh Stiles, your brother's horny" Master laughed as he sat down on the bed. They were not brothers, so why Master insisted to call them such Stiles didnt know. Hell, in one major way Stiles wasnt even a male anymore (even though he still considered himself one). 

"You know what this means." Master continued.Yes, Stiles knew exactly what morning wood meant, and he didnt like it, even if his body was screaming for it. Master pulled the plug out of Stiles's vagina (while the one up his ass remained in) and watched as Stiles got up and ontop of Isaac, allowing Isaacs cock to slide easily in his slick coated, hungry slit, and began riding it like the bitch he had been made in to. 

\--------------------------

Stiles was suprised when on his first day home (he always referred to the house now as home, even though his home would always be back with his dad and Derek). It was near night, so he was given a bowl of slave food and then sent to bed. Isaac managed to whsiper to him that master had something special planed for him the next day before Isaac was told to get in bed with Master, since apparently that was where Isaac now slept, but of course Stiles was still left to sleep on the floor.

Stiles learned the next day around noon what this 'special thing' was when all of Master Adrian's male friends started showing up, some bringing their own slaves. Within an hour everyone was there, twelve master friends of Master Adrian, all waiting for the show they'd came for to begin. Stiles was to be the star.

Master began with a small speeach, thanking everyone for coming. He then led Stiles to the center of the cleared-out living room, placing him on his back and spreading Stiles's legs into a wide v so that all the visitiors could get a nice look at the new hole between his legs. Stiles knew what was coming, laying there his mind instantly jumped to what was most likely about to happen to him. He was going to be fucked, not just by his master but by all these masters (it wouldn't even suprise him if the slaves got a shot at him too). Just the thought made him squirm and sent shivers down his body. And yet his new loins got excited, they began to get wet in preporation of what was to come. It took only seconds for the slick, clear liquid to start drizzingly out from his hole. Master positioned himself over Stiles, and Stiles could see the evil lust in his Master's eyes. Without warning, Master came down on Stiles, buarring his dick up inside the Stiles new pussy.

Stiles loins were imediately filled with pain. The pain was brief though, and nowhere near as intense as when Master had taken his virgin asshole.Still it felt weird to have a cock shoved up inside an organ he didnt want. Where his cock had been, other cocks now were going to go.

Master pulled out slightly and thrusted in so that his cock was completely eaten by Stiles hole. Stiles could feel every inch of the hard cock, feel every crevice deep inside him. It was like being taken up the ass, and yet so much diffrent. He could feel his slick walls stretched around the dick, hugging it tightly. This made him feel sick to his stomach.

After a few moments of stillness Master began to thrust, hard. Stiles was being fucked as a chick. He was being used like a bitch because that's what his master had made him. All Stiles wanted was for it to stop, for this hole to begone and his cock back. Yet he couldnt help but be swept up by the friction, his loins getting wetter and wetter. It felt good, so very, very good, and he didnt want it to feel good, he wanted it to feel terrible like it should be. But his unwanted horniness was building, making him forget this was rape. It didnt take long and he reached his first orgasm. It was unlike anything he'd experienced as a male, it was explosion after explosion which overtook his whole body, each one becoming more intense. Master finally orgasmed himself after the Stiles had gone into his third. He felt Master's seed mix with his own and shoot far up into the inner workings of Stiles body. 

Stiles was relieved as Masters cock left his hole. He laid on the floor exhausted, red in the face from humiliation. Master stood to address the crowd and tell them how the doctors had made Stiles's new vagina more sensitive than the average one so that he would orgasm more easily, since cumming as a chick was the ultimate humilation, and as much as Stiles hated to agree with Master, it may not have been the ultimate humilation, but it sure was damn close to it.

The next thing Stiles knew all Masters friends were taking a turn with him and his female hole, fucking him hard and leaving their seed within him, making him orgasm unwantingly. He was being used like a whore, and with cum dripping from his pussy, cum of many males mixed with some of his own, he felt like a whore. Even the fellow master's slaves were encouraged to fuck Stiles. 

Stiles was aloud to rest for ten minutes after the first wave and then came round two, and almost everyone took a second turn, this time teaming up and taking full control as one fucked Stiles ass and the other his new pussy.

Finally everyone left, and by that point Stiles had probably been ejaculated into more than fifty times between his ass and pussy. Alot of the semen had already flowed back out and onto the floor, and yet both holes still felt full of man juices. Master took two butt plugs and a leather like belt and secured the plugs into each hole so that nothing could escape, and of course so that Stiles could cherrish all the cum inside him over night. 

Stiles was forced to lick up the large puddles of semen all over the hardwood floor, and he was not to go to bed till after it was spotless. Stiles began to work on it as Isaac and Master retreated to bed. An hour passed and Isaac returned, having sneaked out of bed after Master went to sleep to come back down and help Stiles out. The comand had been that it must all be licked clean, and there was no way around that, so Isaac began licking clean the floor with Stiles, and for the first time they truely began to grow closer.

\------------------

Stiles finished his doing morning bowel movement on the fresh newspaper, while Isaac did his right beside him. His bladder was already empty, and in someways he was glad for he didn't have to go out into the rainy backyard where he would have to try and squat into the most uncomfortable position in order to piss from his girly organs. It had taken along time for him to get the hand of pissing without a cock, and while he finally got the hang of it he'd still rather have his old equipment back. At least now he was at the point where it didn't run down his legs.

Finishing before Isaac, Stiles went ahead up to Master's room to wait for his daily outfit. After being dressed, he would be given his orders/chores for the day. This was a Saturday, which meant no school, which Stiles was everly thankful for. He hated going to school.

Master and Isaac arrived to the room together. Master went straight for the slaves drawers. Isaac was dressed first (if you can call it being dressed) with a simple black butt plug shoved up his ass and a black, Tank-top t-shirt that said in bold white lettering-"Master's Favorite".

Master then turned to Stiles. "You'll be getting dressed later when our special dinner guest arrives." he said.

\------------------------------

Stiles hated School days. He hated them before the surgery, but now as the new Stiles he hated them even more. His first day back to school, Master had takne him with no clothes on. He'd been paraded around and put on prominent display before each class so Master could show off the miraculas marvels that science today could produce. It was far beyond embarressing, which shouldnt have suprised him since his master always took great pride in find new ways to humiliate him. He couldnt help but tear up, as his previous classmates and peers and teens he didnt even know, all asked questions about him and his procedure.

When the last class of the day finally came around Stiles was relieved to be done with the nightmare. But Jackson, who had gotten a real kick out of what Stiles had been through, came up after class, with his two slaves trailing behind, and asked Master if he could barrow Stiles for a little while. Master seemed to think this was a brilliant ideal, told Jackson that hands-on knowledge was always the best, and to have Stiles back by eight. 

Stiles was taken back to Jackson's place, where he was fucked by Jackson as his former best friend sat on his own fathers naked lap and watched with pitty. Not that Scott wasnt in a similar perdictament. Once Stiles inner walls were splatered with Jackson's seed, Jackson ordered Mr. McCall to fuck Stiles. Scotts father went as gentle on him as Jackson would allow. And once he the man was done, Scott was ordered to have a turn with Stiles's pussy. It was clear from his face he didnt want to use Stiles's as much as Stiles didnt want him to, but Scott had no choice and was soon filling squirting his seed into Stiles. And as much as Stiles hated his body for it, he orgasmed also.

Aftwards Jackson dropped Stiles off back at Master's place. The short drive over Scott was in the back seat, riding his fathers hard cock.

\------------------------------------------

The first chore for Stile's Saturday morning was to take care of Master's father, a typical chore for this day of the week. He went down the hall to the room, and began his duties. He had to give the old man a tongue bath, satisfy the man's sexual needs, and change the old mans diaper. He wasnt aloud to just change the diaper though, he had lick it clean of all the shit before pitching it. He'd been eating shit for almost two years now, not constantly, but he was in escence his master's toliet, and also quite familiar with Isaacs shit, and yet still each lick of the diaper still made his stomach turn. If he could disobey, he would.

\----------------------------------

School didnt really get any better after that first day. Jackson made an arangement with Master so that Jackson could have him durring his free periods. Stiles quickly became use to having the School jock and his former best friend fucking him. 

One day, on his third week back, while Master wasnt paying attention, Danny came up to him. Danny told him he didnt agree with what Mr. Harris had done to him and that he hoped things got better for Stiles. Stiles had always like Danny, he was decent. It was clear he was a good master too, for his two slaves, Ethan and Aiden, seemed to be the happiest slaves at school.

It didnt take long before a new torment was added at school, diapers. After Isaac got the lues for the first time (a bad form of the flue in which you feel not only sick but you loose control over your bodily functions) and had to wear a diapper, Master decided that was a good look for him and started having him wear a diapper on every school day. Of course Master couldnt let Isaac sit in his own poo, so once Isaac messed his diaper, it was Stiles dutty  to and change Isaac infront of the whole class, like he was a baby. Stiles wasn't aloud to throw the dirty diaper away either, at least not until he'd licked it spotless. For Isaacs part Stiles knew he tried his hardest not to shit himself, but it was rather hard to do when Master gave Isaacs specific orders to not hold back any of his bodily functions while in a diaper.

\---------------------------------------

After Stiles was finished with Master's father, he had more chores to complete. Clean the bathroom, mow the lawn, vacum the carpets and so on. He found it strange doing these chores without either of his two primary fuck-holes being plugged up. It was a freeing sensation, like how being nude use to be when he still go to wear real clothes before becoming a slave.

When lunch rolled around, he was treated to a something special, two bannana's. Bananna's were his favorite out of all fruit, and he was so excited to have one after two years. Still, as with everything there was a catch. He had to fuck himelf with them before he could unpeal them and eat them.

After lunch, Master gave Stiles and order which was rather odd. "Anything our guest says tonight will be complete gibberish to your ears".

\-----------------------------------

Four months into Stiles new life as a freak of nature Master decided it was time to try something new out. Stiles feared to know what new humilating, disgusting, pervereted act that Master would come up with, since Master was truly a master at doing just that. Stiles had already experienced so much that noone should ever have to. Like having Master piss up his pussy while Isaac pissed up his ass and then both of Stiles's holes were plugged so that he had to carry the foreign bodily fluid in him all day long. This turned out to be much diffrent than that. 

Master told him he was going to take Stile's speech away, meaning  could no longer talk anymore. Stiles didnt think that was so bad, sure he loved to hear himself talk, but he'd gotten over that quirk durring his first few months of being a slave. But then Master told him it was more complicated than that.

He would still be able to talk, but only like a baby just learning to.  Master had found instructions online on how to word things just right to make this a command that would reprogram Stiles just so. It worked. By the end of the night Stiles could barely speak english, what ever he tried to say in his mind would come out of his mouth as Goo-goo or Gaga. There were certain words he could still use though, not many but some. There were Masta, dadda, boo-boo, poo-poo, and pee-pee, yukie, plugie, fuckie. He sounded like a baby now and felt like one too.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master stood at the slave's chesterdrawers searching for a special outfit for Stiles. 6:30 had came fast and Stiles wasn't sure if he was excited for this mysterious dinner or scared. It took a few minutes but Master finally found it and puled out a special new toy which he'd only got through the mail a few weeks back. It was an electronic, inflatable plug which Master secured in Stiles's pussy. It was so small that it didn't feel like anything was up his hole at all. But there was a remote which went with it that Master had in hand. From the remote, Master could inflate the plug to as large as he wanted and even turn on the vibrator mode. 

Master then pulled out a pink baby bib with purple lettering on it saying 'Cum Please'. It had a few stains on it, mostly cum or urine stains and once it was tied around Stiles's neck, Stiles knew a little more on how this dinner was going to go. When ever he got to wear the bib, he got to eat at the dinner table with Isaac and Master, only the catch was he had to be fed like a baby, usually with actual baby food being shoved in his mouth by a spoon.

The doorbell rang and Master said "He's here". Stiles followed Master down to the front door, past the table which had already been set and the feast placed upon it. Master's sister had brought it over, she was an amazing cook who had brought them food many of times. Stiles liked her, she was much nicer than her sadistic brother although she never comentited on the things he did to Stiles. She couldn't stay, she had dinner plans with her husband.

Master opened the door and the sight of the visitor caused Stiles's heart to sink. A man he hadn't seen since the morning of his enslavement stood there at the door with a bottle of some expensive hard alochol in hand. The man washis father. He listened as his father began to tell Master something, but all Stiles could here was gibberish. But that was because Master had told him earlier at lunch his old man, his father, standing at the door with a bottle of hard alchohal. His dad started talking, but it was in complete gibberish.

Tears fell from Stiles eyes, he didnt want to see his father, at least not in the condition he was in. He didnt want his dad to see how low Master had brought him. And his dad must not have wanted to see him, possibly for the same reasons, because he was acting as if Stiles wasnt there.

Stiles's dad stepped through the door and was followed by another man, a younger man, the family slave, Derek. Just one glance and he turned away, he couldnt look at his former slave, he was to ashmaed.

They all headed to the dinner table. Mr. Stilinski sat down first. He undid his belt and fly so that his uncut penis stood erect in his lap. Master grinned as he told Stiles that his father was his high chair for the evening. However that changed when they sat down to dinner. Stiles found himself forced not to just sit on his daddy's lap, but to sit on his daddy's dick, the cock of the man who help make him shoved far up his loose ass. His father didnt seem to have any problem with this, which shocked Stiles. How could his be willingly dad doing this, what had changed? What, now that he was a slave his father no longer loved him? Did his father just see him now as another fuck toy as his Master and so many others did? 

Mr. Stilinski took turns feeding himself and then feeding Stiles the babyfood. Master began playing with the inflatable vibrator too, and it hit that one special spot in his pussy, vibrating, and he found himself orgasming while sitting on his father's cock. Master caused him to orgasm twice durring dinner, and just before desert Stiles dad had a small orgasm up Sitles ass, filling him with the same seed he was born from.

After dinner Master and Mr. Stilinski went to the living room to play cards. Stiles wasn't aloud to leave the room during the game but he got as far from his father as he could. He was embaressed, hurt, confused, angry, so many diffrent emotions all at once. 

The game ended around 8:30 and then Master had a surprise for Stiles, one Stiles suspected was coming. Master removed the inflatable plug-belt and ordered Stiles to give his dad the ride of his life with his pussy. Stiles found himself his taking his naked cock as far up his cunt as possible. He became ashamed of himself when an uncontrolable orgasm over took him, and moments latter his dad shot his seed up Stiles pussy mixing it with the  vaginal fluids. 

Getting off of his dad's cock Stiles listen as Master told his dad something that would forever change Stiles world, Stiles had not just a vagina, but also a womb and was pregnant with Master's child.


	3. Mother Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four years later. I've added star symbols before and after paragraphs in which the most extreme stuff happens, mainly scat.

Stiles sat on the far side of the living room, happy to be ignored at the moment and just rested there. Master sat on the couch, while Isaac was curled up beside him, head lying on Master's boxer-clad lap, fast alseep. The evening news was on the television, and Master was watching intently. From what Stiles could hear there were riots in Washington over some new bill a Senator was trying to pass, some kind of Bill of Rights for Slaves. It didn't matter though, Stiles knew such a thing would never pass. It wasnt like they were in Canada, the only place in the world where slavery was outlawed.

 The air felt diffrent tonight, lighter, and a gut feeling told him something major was about to occur. He didnt know what though, he'd gotten this feeling many of times over his six years of slavery, and each time things only got worse for him.

 He jumped a little in his seat when sounds came from the babymonitior. It was just a couple of goo-goo's and gaa-gaas, nothing to be concerned about.

 He didnt know what was going to happen tonight, but something was going to occur, and he wished it would just happen and be over with.

\----------------------------

 It'd been a year since the birth of baby Emmet. They had known he was coming when Stiles's water broke durring the fifth period on a school day. Naturaly he was rushed to the hospital, a master hospital actually, which had a special wing for cases such as Stiles. 

 The baby was in no hurry to exit Stiles body. It took its time, and he was in labour for twelve never-ending hours. The pain was past excrutiating, Master wanted it to be a natural birth, and so a natural birth it was. Stiles didnt want to give birth (although he didnt want to remain pregnant either), and he especially didnt want to do it without drugs pumped through his veins. Of course he didnt get his way, Stiles never got his way, why would he, he wasnt a human, he was no better than an inanimated object.

 The pain grew worse and worse, and at times Stiles just wanted to give up and die. The baby was definetly Mr. Harris's kid, torementing him with pain even before being technicaly born.

 There was noone more relieved than Stiles when the baby finally exited his loins. He was given a full day of rest before he was aloud to see the baby which Master had already named. While holding Emmet for the first time Master informed him that just because he gave birth to the little one didn't mean he was a parent, the baby was just as much a master to him as Master was. Master Emmet was what he was to call the child he gave birth to. Stiles held that baby in his arms, and he tried to conjure up any feelings of love for the little guy, but he just couldn't. He had never wanted to be pregnant, never wanted to carry that monster's baby, and that unconditional love new parents felt to their offspring never came to him.

 A few days after giving birth Stiles went under a new surgery. A reparative surgery for his loins, to tighten them and make them feel like a virgins. The surgery hurt like hell, and he would find himself having it again two years later with the birth of his second child, a second boy named Eddy, to him Master Eddy. 

 

\-------------------------

 Once master turned off the television he had Stiles come over to the couch and give his cock a 'good-night blowjob'. Once master emptied his sperm down Stiles throat, he awoke Isaac and they left for bed.

 Some nights Master made Stiles come to bed with them, but most nights anymore Stiles slept outside of the room, listening to the baby monitor for the off chance that Eddy might wake up and cry, for Master couldnt be bothered to wake up for his own children. Fifteen minutes later Eddy's cries were coming from the monitor.

 Stiles went to the room to see what was wrong. He suspected the kid needed a diaper change. He knew the kid couldnt be hungry, Stiles had just fed him three hours ago. He should know, it was his nipple that the little monster had been sucking on. Master thought it best that his two precious sons be breast fed, at least until the age of five. Not that he minded it any more. Yes, at first it was degrading, but now he had rather grown to like it. Not that he would ever let master know such a thing. It did suprise Stiles though that master had never had him get a boobjob.

 *Stiles checked the diaper and sure enough, little Eddy had gone #2. He took his time changing the diaper, in no hurry to lick clean the shit of his own son from the Huggies disposabol diaper. Soon Eddy had on a new diaper and Stiles had baby shit in his stomach.*  
 

\-------------------------------

 He had seen his father twice since he'd learned the first time he was pregnant, once after each birth. Derek would always come along, stay in the corner, always silent and watching. Stiles saw pain in the fellow slave's eyes, not physical pain by sympathy pain for someone else. That sympathy was for him, and it made his stomach drop. 

 He would stare into Dereks eyes and Derek would stare back into his and in some strange way, the communication between their eyes gave Stiles strength and hope when none what so ever. Those eyes were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

\------------------------------------

 Stiles laid down on the couch when he felt it. A small heat began to build between his legs, in his hole, as the innerwalls began to slick themselves. His body had decided it was time for him to be horny.

 The heat quickly began to build, and he knew it wouldnt stop until he fulfilled its needs and desires. The longer he waited the more fuzzy his logic would become until the only thing he would be able to think about was getting off. 

 Master did this to him, with a new mixture of chrugs that came on the market a few years back. The drugs were called "Bitch Heat" and they had to be injected into him once a day for the first month. He never knew when he was going to go into heat, usually it was only once a day, but sometimes it could be five to six times a day. And then there was the dreaded Hell Week in August when he was in heat 24/7 for 7 days.  
Stiles got down on the floor, on bare hands and knees. Spike lifted his head, the smell of bitch in heat penetrating his nostrils. That was yet another lovely thing about the "Bitch Heat" chrugs, he gave off the geniune smell of a bitch in heat when he went into heat. And when ever Spike smelled it he was ready.

 Spike was ontop of Stiles in no time flat, his red member extended and fully ready. 

\-------------------------------

 It had been three years since Spike had joined the family house hold. He was a big dog, a creamy brown lab mixed with some other kind of dog Stiles had never heard off. Master had gotten him a breader friend of his, Alen Deaton, for two reasons, one to be a pet for the kids, and two to make Stiles life even more misserable. 

 Stiles had gone to the farm with Master and had been horrified by what he had found. There were dogs humping dogs, which that was normal, but there were dogs humping women and men who had undergone the same vaginal surgery he had, and men who were taking it up the ass, all slaves. Deaton and his family of two sons (Masters) and a wife not only ran a farm and bread dogs, but they also had licensens for experimentiation. They were trying to used chrugs and special surgeries so that humans could become pregnant with a litter of pups. Deaton explained that they almost had the female one perfected, and werent that far off from being able to bread a male in the anus.

 Master announced to Stiles that he had a suprise to for him. Stiles had a job to do while the two Masters did bussiness. It didnt suprise Stiles that Master was planing on humiliating him here too, but when he learned just what his orders were he got sick to his stomach.

 He was to go the barn filled with the six Stallions and pleasure them sexualy. He was to blow two of them (and make sure any semen that lands on the ground he licks up), take two of them up the ass, and take two of them up the vagina. There were cameras every where filming it, and Isaac went with him, being told to watch.

\----------------------------------

 With Spikes knot deflated, he pulled out of Stiles and returned to the chair where he had been sleeping. The heat was gone, and Stiles was thankful for that, but his inner pussy was holding a large amount of sticky doggy seed. 

 He laid down there on the carpet, and rolled over onto his back, tired and restless at the same time. He thought he heard a noise out front, and then he heard the creaking of the front door. He sat straight up. It was dark with all the lights off, but he could see two figures coming in quietly. The first figure held up something which turned out to be a flashlight. The man flicked it on and pointed it straight at Stiles.

 "Goo Goo Gaa" Stiles said, even though in his mind it was 'Who are you'.

 "Stiles" said the man with the flashlight and he reconzied the voice, it was the voice of his father. Before Stiles could respond the man had his arms wrapped around Stiles in the most loving of embrace.

 The other guy cleared his throat, and Stiles realized it was Derek.

 "Hold Still" Stiles dad said letting go of him and pulling a silver collar out of his pocket. He locked it around Stiles neck, and Stiles felt instant freedom. It was a reverse collar. Only high officers of the law had these. They were used to free a slave from a Master who was going to prison for some reason, (of course most of those Masters would become slaves themselves, very few people ever remained in prison). Of course a new collar later would be put on the slave for the its master.

 Stiles was dumbfounded. What was going on here? Was Master getting arrested?  
hat's going on" he asked, and he was so happy for it came out as words and not goos and gaas.

 "Come with me" His dad said. Stiles didn't question him, just got up and followed his dad out to the police car parked on the other side of the street. He climbed into the back, so many questions and thoughts flooded through his mind that he had no ideal where to begin. He didn't even notice Derek sitting beside him.

 Stile's father got into the front and started the car. 

 "Is Master Harris in trouble with the law?" Stiles asked. He didn't get an answer though for a needle was pushed into his vains and he was asleep in seconds. 

\------------------------

A month later:

Stiles awoke to hairy, large arms around him, a muscular chest pressed up against his back. He was warm, but he was happy. He was tight in the arms of the man who was his true love. No longer a slave, neither of them, just a regular couple in love, with a horrid past between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part in this series will be Derek's story. It will be much shorter, but it will also detail more of what became of Stiles after this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes there will be more to this story. Still another two chapters to finish and upload. Comments are always welcomed, so are questions, and yes I know this is a very dark story.


End file.
